improvfandomcom-20200215-history
Mailer Daemon
An longform improv comedy group in New York City which performed at The Upright Citizens Brigade Theatre on Harold Night. They performed from January 11, 2005 to August 29, 2006. Cast * Original: Eric Appel, Ellie Kemper, Kristy Kershaw, Rachel Korowitz, Matt Moses, Shannon O'Neill, Gavin Speiller, Dave Thunder. * Dominic Dierkes and Shelly Stover replaced Kristy and Rachel. * Ben Rodgers replaced Gavin, who moved to The Shoves. * Jon Gabrus and Kevin Hines replaced Dave and Shelly. History For most of its history, Mailer Daemon was a solid Harold Team, though never gaining the reputation of being one of the elite teams. However, once Hines and Gabrus joined, the team clicked and rapidly became a powerhouse, accelerating its style and pace to become one of the most popular teams on Harold Night, remaining as the anchor team for many months. When they first were scheduled as the anchor team they printed their latest issue of the Monthly Daemon with the phrase "Anchors Away!" on the back cover. Cooler heads prevailed and the issue was pulped and released the next week with the phrase removed. However the team would cheer "Anchors Away!" before every show, including shows where they were not performing in the anchor slot and even when performing at non-UCB venues. Mailer Daemon's style was impressively reckless. It felt like every member was in every scene, and at least one group game per show involved all the member crawling over each other or picking one member up and throwing him/her around. Among the team's accomplishments was using the then-unpopular Invocation as an opening so successfully that it became popular in the UCBT community again. Students often cited Matt Moses's committed responses to initiations as great examples of how to energize a scene. MD ended when Eric moved to LA and Matt started graduate school at Yale. Rodgers moved to 1985. The remaining members continued performing together as fwand. Monthly Daemon In February 2006 Mailer Daemon printed up a newsletter to be handed out at Harold Night entitled the Monthly Daemon. It was written by all the members of the team each issue had various articles, a mention of a scene from one of their rehearsals, and a listing for their scheduled shows. The contents of each of the five issues including, when known, the author of each piece: Issue #1 - February *Cover: Pictures of all the members including Gary. *A Letter from the Treasurer (by Ellie) *How is MD holding up on their new years resolutions? *Mailer Daemon at the movies *Valentines Day with Mailer Daemon (by Kevin) *Mailer Daemon Meeting Notes *Photo Hunt - spot the differences between a picture of Kevin Hines and Will Hines *The Daemon Mail Bag *What You Missed!: sunday's mailer daemon rehearsal brought up a scene where a group of eight graders were in line for a confessional. each child that went in the confessional booth found some way to complain that their NUTS were FULL!...AND THAT'S WHAT YOU MISSED! Issue #2 - March 2006 This was the published the first month that Mailer Daemon got to perform in the anchor slot. The original printing playfully announced "Anchors Away!" on the back cover. This issue was pulped and released the next week with the phrase removed. *Cover: The Leprechaun from Leprechaun 2 *A Letter from the Substitute Treasurer (bu Jon) *Why Do I Eat Too Much Ice Cream Before I Go To Bed (by Ellie) *Gabrus' Fan Fiction Corner (by Jon) *Puzzle: match the member of Mailer Daemon to the crime they committed *Puzzle: A maze leading from booze to the Mailer Daemon typewriter *I have to stop drinking so much booze before I go to bed at night (by Ben) *What you Missed: In a recent Mailer Daemon rehearsal, Dominic Dierkes was forced to help Jonathon Gabrus defecate in a cooler during a road trip -- just so they wouldn't have to pull over!!!...AND THAT'S WHAT YOU MISSED! *What does Mailer Daemon do on St. Patrick's Day? *What a Bunch of Sell Outs!!! (by Eric) *An Open Letter to Ellie Kemper (by Shannon) *Science News (by Kevin) Issue #3 - April 2006 *Cover: The Rice Crispies playing a prank on Frankenberry involving a box of turds. *Kevin Hines explains... Spring (by Kevin) *What you Missed: In the last five minutes of our Mailer Daemon rehearsal this past Sunday, Matt Moses decided to 'pants' Jon Gabrus, but accidentally pulled down his underwear as well!...AND THAT'S WHAT YOU MISSED!...Jon's exposed dick n' balls! *Mailer Daemon's Easter Basket Wishes!!! *I Saw Conan O'Brien --- But did he see me? (by Ellie) *Please Stop Staring at Me (by Conan O'Brien?) *Happy Birthday Shannon - with a link to Shannon's Amazon wish list *Shannon's Scam of the Month *Puzzle: Pick the fake fact out of a list of Mailer Daemon facts *And now, an apology... (by Matt) Issue #4 - May 2006 *Cover: Spring Has Sprung *A Very Personal Story about my Nuts (by Jon) *Hot Daemon Gossip (by Kevin) *Truth in Tragedy (by Ellie) *The Red Flag: Your Safety Advocate (by Ben) *What you Missed: In the last Mailer Daemon rehearsal Ben Rodgers threw his (improvised) drink on the ground, exclaiming "THIS DRINK SMEELS LIKE A FUCKING PUSSY!"...AND THAT'S WHAT YOU MISSED! *What you Missed: In a recent Mailer Daemon rehearsal, Matt Moses ran a hospital where he attempted to cure the handicapped through exercise and placebos (just like in real life)!...AND THAT'S WHAT YOU MISSED! *Scam of the Month (by Shannon) Issue #5 - June 2006 This was the final issue. Adam Pally in a fit of jealousy made sarcastic comments when he saw the May issue of the Monthly Daemon earning him a spot on the cover of the June issue. *Cover: Adam Pally was on the cover saying "Hooray, It's Issue Number Five! Oh Man, I love Mailer Daemon so much it makes my tummy hurt! ...Maybe I just need to fart it out! tee-hee!" *A Moment with Moses... (by Matt) *From the desk of Kevin Hines (by Kevin) *A note on scratching your balls (by Ellie) *Shannon's Scam of the Month (by Shannon) *What you Missed: In our last rehearsal, Kevin Hines and Ellie Kemper played a mother and her daughter shopping for a new dress. But wait... Kevin Hines isn't a girl! Well to that I say, "It's improv retard! Lighten up!"...AND THAT'S WHAT YOU MISSED! Trivia Mailer Daemon wrote a monthly 'zine' called "The Monthly Daemon". Matt Moses pulled down Gabrus' pants as a prank in a rehearsal, revealing his cock and balls to the group. They like to Bust it Out. Their nuts are full. Category:Improv Groups Category:New York City Category:UCB-NY Harold Teams